spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Paying For Wheeled Drive
Paying for Wheeled Drive is the forty third episode of SpongeToons, The seventh episode of Season Three. Plot SpongeBob needs to across the country to see a distant relative, Because he doesn't know how to drive. He gets a Taxi that the driver is trying to kill him instead of bring him to his destination. Transcript SpongeBob gets out of his house with bags SpongeBob: Step on it! leaves in a taxi Angel: Now, something I need to use is in progress. SpongeBob: I promise you, mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess. returns to Ghastly's Tardis, that she has stole since it's first appearance last episode SpongeBob: Hold on a minute. I said New Kelp City. You've missed the turning. Excuse me, we should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way! starts the Tardis going as the taxi pulls onto the flyover, missing another car by inches. SpongeBob: What are you doing? I'm late for the reunion. My own family's reunion. Do you get that? Tardis is tracking SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what? tries to tug at the driver's hood until he closes off any communication by shutting the glass window between the passenger. SpongeBob: Oh, my... tries to open a window. are flying in the Tardis. Angel hits the console with a hammer. Angel: Behave! Tardis swoops down and bounces off the tarmac. SpongeBob: You are kidding me. Tardis weaves through the traffic as Angel ties a piece of string around a control lever. It comes alongside the taxi. Angel opens the doors holding the other end of the string in her teeth. Angel: Open the door! SpongeBob: Do what? Angel: Open the door! SpongeBob: I can't, it's locked! uses the sonic screwdriver. SpongeBob gets the window open. Angel: SpongeBob, open the door. SpongeBob: What for? Angel: You've got to jump! crazy driver accelerates away. Angel pulls on her string, there are more bangs from the console and the Tardis gives chase, bouncing off the roof of a car. When it is close enough, Angel tries the screwdriver on the driver. He clamps its hands onto the steering wheel. Angel: Listen to me. You've got to jump. SpongeBob: I'm not jumping on a motorway. Angel: Whatever that driver is doing, he needs you. And whatever he needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on! SpongeBob: I'm in my bow tie! Angel: Yes, you look lovely! Come on! opens the door. Angel reaches out for him SpongeBob: I can't do it! Angel: Trust me, now jump! jumps and lands on top of Angel as the Tardis door slams and it flies upwards. About 3 hours later, SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed. Angel: That will keep him out for a couple of hours. the house, Angel is meeting up with Ghastlyop in the town where flags have been flown for a special day. Angel: There you go, the Tardis can survive anything. Ghastlyop: Why can't you come with me? Angel: These people are lonely and I think I am a good person, but let me tell you two words... pauses Ghastly Death. runs in the street. Every printed thing now says Ghastlyop. Even the Tardis says Ghastlyop instead of Police Box.) [Tardis inside is lit by red emergency lighting, and the cloister bell tolls. Angel: Ghastly, what is it? What's your name got to do with this? Ghastlyop: It's the end of the universe. End Of Episode Trivia This was based of a chase scene in the Doctor Who episode, The Runaway Bride. The ending is based of Turn Left. This is the shortest episode of SpongeToons! Running at 9:47! Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Ghastlyop's SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastlyop SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastly's SpongeToons Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts